reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Rattlesnake
Rattlesnake is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. They are a common venomous snake renowned for the rattles on their tails, which alert other nearby animals of their presence and agitation. They are found throughout the American west, their natural habitat ranging from hot arid plains to cool mountain outcrops. In Red Dead Redemption, rattlesnakes can be hunted and skinned for snake skin that can later be sold to merchants for cash. In-game, they are very deadly; being bitten by one will result in Marston having very low health; a second bite or attack from another animal will kill him. It is also quite difficult to spot one, making it a dangerous enemy. They are well known for hiding under bushes and attacking at the most unexpected of times. If you are on horseback, your horse will quickly pull up and make noise if you're near a rattlesnake. This is an effective warning mechanism. When approached, rattlesnakes will start making hissing or rattling noises until the threat backs away. This can be used to effectively track one down and kill it. Stats *Length: 3' 5'' to 8''' *Weight: Up to 20 lbs Locations *They are often found in the bushes, hidden from sight, in Mexico and New Austin. *Found occasionally in the Great Plains region, just to the west of Blackwater along the road leading in to it. *In Hennigan's Stead, west of MacFarlane's Ranch in the fields. *They are often found in cemeteries, Sepulcro has many of them and the Blackwater cemetery has a few. *Some can be found in Torquemada, usually around the cliffsides. *El Matadero has lots of snakes, they might even appear near a doorway where you normally wouldn't expect it, so watch out. (They are quite hard to see so make sure you have your volume up and listen out). *They can be found all around Warthington Ranch. *Rarely found in The Hanging Rock. *A lot of snakes can be found around Wreck of the Serendipity. *A few can be found around Thieves' Landing. *Rattlesnakes can often be found within the abandoned encampment at Riley's Charge. *If on horseback, one clue to a rattlesnake nearby will be your horse quickly backing up and/or rising up on hind legs and making a noise. *A lot of them can be found around The Odd Fellow's Rest. Look under the M of ridgewood farm in the day for best results. *They are also found actively spawning in Mexico, by the road right above the "Diez Coronas" logo on the map (see slideshow on the lower right). I find this to be the best rattlesnake location up to date. *They can be found in Rattlesnake Hollow. DSC00071.JPG|Best rattlesnake location, micro DSC00072.JPG|Best rattlesnake location, macro Offensive Uses *If an NPC is near one, they may be pushed towards it where they will be killed instantly. Trivia * Although Rattlesnakes are found in the northern territories, in Red Dead Redemption, they keep their brown and tan coloration. Their real life counterparts are almost all black in the colder territories to absorb more heat from sun light. *The picture above states the Rattlesnakes have "lethal neurotoxic venom" (paralyzes prey and stops the heart) while real life Rattlesnakes actually have hemotoxic venom (either prevents any blood clotting or blood circulation). *Rattlesnakes are capable of knocking the player down. *Due to their small size compared to the rest of the animals and world, rattlesnakes don't need detailed animations and modeling. Therefore, rattlesnakes in the game appear slightly boxy when zoomed in on and their animations are very simple. *Even though the game states rattlesnakes have venom, this venom is never actually used in the game; John will never be injected with venom. *Rattlesnakes are more common at night and because they have darkish skin and are quite thin they are hard to see, especially in tall grass and bushy areas. the easiest indicator of a snakes presence is the hissing or rattling. *Sometimes a Rattlesnake will Spawn inside a House. Gallery File:ThO.jpg IMG_0280.jpg|Rattle Snake, wildlife_rattlesnake.jpg rattlesnake.jpg|Real life rattlesnake. Category:Animals Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting